Besos de amigos
by Andrea Valentine
Summary: La vida de jill carece de sentido pero chris esta dispuesto a darle toda esa felicidad que no tubo eso es lo que aria un buen amigo ,pero al pasar el tiempo se irán enamorado algo que van a negar ya que lo que ellos dicen es "el amor ya no es para mi" le darán una oportunidad al amor o segiran siendo los mismos amigos con una vida terrible (adaptado a resident evil archives)
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1 _"por que se lo llevo?_**"**

**hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fic de jill y chris adaptado a resident evil archives van a estar apariciones especiales de claire redfield .espero los guste y como quede este capitulo es como me animare a seguir jejej comencemos..**

_**me inspire a hacer esta historia por el fic "amigos con derechos" gracias por inspirarme y espero tu próximo cap :D**_

**narraciones cuando las letras estén _"_**_así**" ****pensamientos cunado las letras estén "así"**_

NARRA JILL..

**que hora es..-dije siendo despertada por los fuertes rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana-maldito sol..-dije mientras me volitaba a ver mi reloj que estaba en mi mesita de noche-MIERDA..-dije después de ver que llegaría tarde**** al trabajo,quite las cobijas de encima mio y sali corriendo al baño para darme una ducha y salir lo antes posible...después que salí de la ducha colocándome una toalla para taparme.  
**

"_hola mi nombre es jill valentine tengo 23 años de edad soy una agente de los STARS del equipo alpha ...que mas..ah..bueno mi cabello es corto y castaño mis ojos azules, soy delgada ,se preguntaran y tu familia jill!? bueno en realidad no tengo familia mi hermana murió a los 14 de cáncer ,mis abuelos murieron de vejes ,nunca e tenido tías y tíos, se preguntaran que paso con mi padre y madre,esa si es una historia triste ,mi padre en un ladrón y lo condenaron a 50 años de prisión por robar digo intentar robar uno de los mas grande bancos de Racoon City ,y mi madre *suspira*como me gustaría sabes quien es mi madre..nunca lo supe y no creo saberlo nunca realmente ya me adapte a la idea de que nunca estará conmigo...asi que estoy sola en este mundo no completamente sola obvio tengo a mi prometido Mike y a mi mejor amigo Chris..._

**RIN RIN!-sonó mi teléfono yo lo tome para atender acomodándolo entre mi oreja y mi hombro para poder terminar de vestirme-alo..-conteste**

**-veo que te quedaste dormida princesa-dijo una voz al otro lado del ****teléfono**

**-te e dicho una y otra ves que no me digas princesa ,chris-dije un poco molesta-y no hables ya que tu también te quedaste dormido -dije mirando por la ventana poniéndome mis guantes negros intentado de que no se me cayera el teléfono de la oreja ya con los pantalones y la camisa puesta**

**-y tu como sabes !?-pregunto chris sorprendido**

**-tu auto sigue estacionado frente a tu edificio -dije riendo-y también "te conozco Chris Redfield"**

**-que observadora es mi amiga-dijo Chris riendo -y supongo que tu te estas poniendo las botas negras**

**-y como sabes eso!-dijo sorprendida dejando de atarse los cordones de las botas y tomando con tu mano el ****teléfono**

**-primero por que recuerda que nuestros edificios están muy cerca y dejaste la ventana abierta y la cortina abierta-dijo chris parado desde su ventana con su uniforme puesto,mientras ****reía-y segundo "te conozco Jill Valentine"..y te ves muy linda en toalla**

**-yo tranque el teléfono furiosa y corrí asta mi ventana y grite a chris-eres un pervertido chris!-dije trancando la ventana y antes de trancar las cortinas le lance una mirada asesina a chris. Termine de cambiarme poniendo por ultimo mis hombreras y mi boina sin olvidas mi pistola y cuchillo **

_Ese pervertido es mi mejor amigo Chris Redfield lo quiero mucho siempre esta cuando mas lo necesito y también cuando no lo necesito aunque hay momentos que se pasa de la raya -_

**-donde están mis llaves?...aquí están-dije para después abrí la puerta y encontrarme con la mierda de mi vecino **

_como verán es un chico aproximadamente de 25 años y creo que se a acostado mínimo con 1.000 mujeres me contó que tiene una meta de llegar a las 2.000 antes de cumplir 27 prácticamente un adicto al sexo pero eso no es la razón por la que le digo mierda si no,porque intento violarme y me ofreció ser la numero 999 hijo de puta que se atreva otra ves a tocarme que le va a ir peor ,desde entonces no le hablo no pienso hablarle._

**-bruja...-me dijo el al pasar al lado mio mientras yo me queda con una cara de WTF!,seguí mi camino sin reclamar el comentario no quería que se me asiera mas tarde solo por pelear con un pendejo**

**baje por el ascensor de mi edificio sali por la puerta despidiéndome del vigilante que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo y cuando llegue a la calle me encontré a un carro negro con un policia sentado en el capo ,como si me estubiera esperando que ****querrá**

**-ofical?-dije**

**-usted es jill valentine?-pregunto en oficial acercándose a mi **

**-si..digame..paso algo malo..-dije con una cara de confundida**

**-vengo a informarle que lastimosamente su prometido...-dijo el oficial**

**-mi prometido que..-pregunte preocupada**

**-encontramos el cuerpo de su prometido en un callejón parece que lo estaban robando y al final lo ...bueno...lamento su perdida-dijo elofical por ultimo para retirarse **

**-que!?-susurre dejando caer una lagrima por mi rostro y dejándome caer de rodillas en el suelo-que!?-dije mas fuerte para romper en llanto**

_pasaron horas desde que mike murio,asi de un momento a otro, cuando me dijo esas palabras esas horribles palabras ...sentí..como si mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos..ahora como me ven aquí tirada en mi cama con una botella de vodka llorando como si no hubiera un mañana bueno para mi no había un mañana ,ni siquiera fui a trabajar llame a wesker y le dije que estaba enferma ...si..una enfermedad de dolor ,tristeza y sobre todo soledad..._

(**casa de chris)**

**que le habrá pasado a jill..-se preguntaba chris mientras llegaba a su casa y se dirigía a la ventana de su cuarto para ves si la ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta-le debió haber pasado algo, ella siempre tiene la ventana abierta -iré a ver que tiene**

**(casa de jill)**

**-me levante de la de la cama me puse un vestido(muy corto por cierto)tome mi abrigo con las llaves de la casa y sali de ahí llorando al bajar y abrir la puerta de el edificio pude ver a chris que venia hacia mi yo me di la vuelta rápido ignorándolo para luego comenzar a caminar al lado contrario ,chris corrió hacia mi y y me tomo del brazo ****diciéndome**

**-jill-me dijo para luego yo mirarlo con mis ojos llorosos-que te paso jill-pregunto preocupado**

**-chris..-dije para luego abrazarlo mientras lloraba**

**-pero que paso-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo**

**-chris..mike murió-dije llorando mucho mas fuerte**

**-pero que paso!?-dijo sorprendido**

**-no se..dicen que lo mataron unos ladrones o algo así...ahora si me e quedado sola chris..mi vida es un mierda ya no tengo a nadie ni nada..ya no tengo fuerzas para vivir por que todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mi ah?dije separándome un poco de el mientras las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas**

**-jill no digas esas cosas..yo estoy aquí y nunca escúchame bien nunca te voy a dejar sola-dijo para luego abrazarme mientras yo lloraba sobre su pecho**

**CONTINUARA...**

**ustedes que dicen lo continuo y no en realidad no se si me quedo bien por eso espero su opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2 no le digas a nadie Chris!?

-_han pasado ya 1 mes desde que mi prometido murió chris me propuso ir a una fiesta que brad organizo ,yo accedí sin ningún problema no me aria mal divertirme un poco con mis compañeros de los STARS,dijo que me vendría a buscar a las 12:00pm y para eso falta 1 hora por eso me ven aquí vistiéndome lo mas rápido posible poniéndome un vestido negro corto con tirantes y un escote dejando al descubierto mi espalda ,solo me faltaban los tacones pero para mi mala suerte no conseguía uno ,eres tan ordenada jill-_

**-maldita sea donde esta es estúpido tacón..!-decía mientras miraba detrás de la puerta-coño!-dije al ver que no estaba ahi**

**-estas buscando esto jill..!-me grito chris desde su ventana **

**-y tu por que tienes mi otro tacón?!-le pregunto desde mi ventana confundida**

**-jaja bueno lo dejaste la otra ves en casa de rebecca y ella me lo dio para que te lo entregara- dijo estirándome en tacón mientras reía**

**-dame eso ..-dije arrebatandole el tacón y cerrando la ventana **

**-casi se te cae!-grito riendo**

**CASA DE BRAD...**

_en realidad la casa de brad era muy grande habia mucha gente ahi pero creo que mas alcohol que personas,cuando llegue me fui a saludar a las únicas personas que conocía en aquella fiesta ,a mis compañeros de los STARS .pasaron varias horas haciendo que llegaran las 4 de la mañana, me la pase la mayoría del tiempo con rebecca pero ella se fue mucho antes quedándome acompañada por mi fiel amigo chris pero lo malo era que los dos estábamos borrachos asta mas no poder y decidí ir me a casa mientras chris me acompañaba caminado._

**EN LA CALLE CAMINADO A MI APARTAMENTO...**

_-_**chris sabes ejej eres mi mejor amigo-dije yo afectada por el alcohol que digo afectada MUY AFECTADA**

**-igual tu jill..-dijo en el mismo estado que yo mientras tocaba mi mejilla,que bueno que sabíamos a donde nos dirigiamos**

**-deja..-dije pegandole en la mano-jajajajaja sabes de que me estoy acordando jajajajaj de cuando rebecca se paro en la mesa y comenzó a desnudarse junto con dos chicas mas-dije riendo como una psicopatía al igual que chris-mira ahi esta mi edificio -dije señalando ,dios gracias a dios odio cuando me pongo en este estado**

**PUERTA DE MI APARTAMENTO..**

**-gracias chris me divertí MUCHO-dije riendo mientras me acercaba a el _"por que dios porque me acerque tanto a el ,si no lo hubiera echo eso no hubiera pasado lo que paso quieren saber que hice pues miren"_**

**-jill..-dijo chris acercándose mas**

**-dios chris besame..-dije con deseo mientras lo besaba****_"mierda yo empece to el maldito problema diciéndole que me besara , odio estas borracha!lo peor es que el también me beso"_**

**_-_busque con mi mato la manilla de la puerta abriéndola y luego cerrándola con el pie sin dejar de besar a chris mientras íbamos a mi cuarto-dios chris hazme tuya !-dije mientras nos acostábamos en la cama y sentia algunos besos en mi cuello mientras que chris tocaba mis piernas**

**EN EL PASILLO..**

**-que es ese ruido mama -dijo un niño pequeño pegado a la puerta de mi apartamento**

**-cuan ruido hijo-dijo la mama acercándose a la puerta para escuchar**

**-_ahhh..!-_**

**-sigue caminado hijo y no vuelvas a acercarte a esta puerta jamas-dijo la mama asombrada después de escuchar aquel ruido o mejor dicho aquel _"gemido"_**

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE CASA DE JILL..**

**-dios que hora es...ay no recuerdo nada de ayer-dijo sobándose la cabeza ya que le dolía-y porque estoy desnuda!-dijo viendo que no tenia NADA de ropa y toda despelucada **

**-que paso ayer-dijo chris sentándose de la misma manera que jill en la cama...mientras se percataba de que estaba desnudo-que?-susurro para luego mirar hacia un lado a la misma ves que jill encontrándose ****el uno al otro-AHHHHHHHH!-gritamos los dos mismo tiempo mientras nos echábamos para atrás**

**-ahhhhh! QUE HORROR TUVE SEXO CON MI MEJOR AMIGO !-dije histérica**

**-Y TU COMO SABES QUE TUVIMOS SEXO !-dijo el del mismo modo que yo**

**-PENDEJO ESTAS SIEGO O QUE ,ES "OBVIO" -dije resaltando la ultima palabra-ahora sal de mi cama!-dije empujándolo de la cama con mis piernas y lanzandole su ropa para que se la fuera a poner haciendo de que se dirigiera al baño**

**-ahora que voy a hacer!-susurre mientras me ponía mi ropa para luego escuchar la perta del baño abrirse**

**-listo-dijo**

**-ahora escúchame bien aquí no paso nada ok?-dije acercándome a el-no le digas a nadie chris!?**

**-y crees que quiero que alguien sepa que me acosté con mi mejor amiga por que me emborrache? -dijo-pues no cariño ..así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir y te propongo que olvides estoy y sigamos con nuestra vida normal -dijo el abriendo la puerta **

**-lo haré con gusto-dije de brazos cruzados para luego escuchar la puerta serrarse y tumbarme al piso-dios soy una sucia -susurre**

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**capitulo 3 si hubiera!**

**hola aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 :D y quiero decir una información muy MUY importante(que exagerada soy -_-)bueno quiero decirles que subiré los cap de este fic todos los jueves después de ver la serie aliados (una serie argentina que dan en FOX que adoro *0*) en decir que lo subiré a las 8:00pm :D**

_**si hubiera!**_

**-**_esta chica que esta aqui sentada en su cama llorando sobre la almohada,la chica de ojos azules que nunca a sido feliz en su vida soy yo ,jill ,la que se acostó con su mejor amigo por pasarse con el alcohol,la que no se atrevió a ni siquiera llamar a la familia de su ex-prometido para darle el pésame,la que solo se sienta a llorar mientras llueve como ahora ..esa soy yo ..._

_que pasa si hubiera tenido una madre a mi lado? o si mi padre no hubiera sido un ladrón? si hubiera tenido otra vida?seria diferente? seria al menos un poco feliz?, de mas de 30mil vidas que me pudieron haber tocado por que me toco esta ,si hubiera elegido cual escogería ? tantas preguntas que tengo que nunca obtendré respuesta...nunca..._

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ...OFICINAS DE LOS STARS..**_  
_

**-y a donde fuiste jill que te perdiste a la mitad de la fiesta- me pregunto brad **

**-bueno yo..-dije nerviosa**

**-verdad jill..y creo que chris se fue contigo-dijo ahora forest**

**-ya déjenla en paz y vayan a trabajar-dijo rebecca mientras empujaba a los dos hombres por la espalda para que se largaran -a mi si me vas a contar todo..-dijo rebecca acercándose a mi **

**-tu también rebecca,deja de creer en todo lo que dicen esos dos-dije acomodándome en mi silla **

**-bueno tienes razón siempre están diciendo mentiras-dijo rebecca acomodándose en mi escritorio -oye vas a ir el fin de semana con nosotros a la playa recuerda que tenemos el lunes libre por el dia del trabajador así que nos quedaremos 4 dias -dijo rebecca**

**-4 dias?-pregunte**

**-si por que nos vamos el viernes,te unes?-me pregunto ella**

**-claro-dije con una sonrisa y dejando de ver los archivos que estaba revisando -quienes van?**

**-van brad,forest,barry no puede por que dijo que saldría con sus hijas y esposa,richard e invite a mi prima que lastimosamente es mayor que yo-dijo rebecca la ultima oración con enojo -a y también viene chris..**

**- y cuantos años tiene tu prima?-dije fingiendo no haber escuchado aquel nombre ..si es.."chris"**

**-ella?bueno ella tiene 23 como tu-dijo rebecca-oye prométeme que vas a venir**

**-te lo prometo rebecca-dije**

**LLEGANDO A MI CASA...**

_ tuve suerte hoy no hable con chris bueno y como lo iba a hacer después de todo lo que paso,creo que el se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evitando todo el dia y no creo que pase mucho tiempo para que me lo quiera preguntar y ahora vamos a pasar el fin de semana juntos dios es que mi vida no puede ser peor y también creo que tiene derecho de estar un poco enojado no le e hablado desde aquel incidente y aquello fue hace una semana y media ,y mas por que somos mejores amigos desde hace años ...vieron el karma ya cayo sobre mi como ven estoy aquí mojándome en la lluvia ya que no traje paraguas y lo peor es que se me cayeron las llaves en la puerta del edificio y ahora no las encuentro DIOS POR QUE ME CASTIGAS ASÍ!_

**-JILL!-me grito una vos a lo lejos**

**-coño es chris..-susurre nerviosa mientras lo miraba-donde están las malditas llaves...aquí están!-dije para luego abrir la puerta y cerrarla en la cara de chris **

**-jill..-susurro el **

**-*suspiro*gracias a dios-dije dándole la espalda a la puerta donde chris se encontraba al otro lado**

**-oye jill creo que tu uniforme esta mojado-dijo el vigilante riendo**

**-no me digas-dije con sarcasmo **

**-ah y es mejor que subas ya,estas mojando toda la recepción del edificio-dijo es vigilante"_mi viejo amigo"_ para luego seguir su camino**

**10 min después ,CASA DE CHRIS..**

**- esta ves no te me vas escapar jill -dijo chris parado el la ventana que conectaba con la mía _"dios no me digas que va a saltar a la mia?! que bueno que esta abierta o si no le aria daño a mi ventana si escucharon bien a la ventana no a el!"-_aqui voy..!-dijo chris para luego saltar a mi cuarto al caer chris se golpeo la cabeza haciendo que esta se sobara y dijera-auch!**

**-quien esta ahi-dije con un bate en manos-coño como entraste!**

**-por la ventana -dijo entre cortado**

**-estas bien ?-dije acercándome a el dejando el bate a un lado y poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas-pero que estas loco estamos en el piso 21 que pasa si no hubieras saltado bien-dije preocupada-no vuelvas a hacer eso chris**

**-es que quería hablar contigo jill..y todo este tiempo me has estado evitando no tenia elección-dijo el sentándose bien el el suelo**

**-lo siento chris-dije bajando la cabeza**

**-es por lo que paso hace 2 semanas después de la fiesta-pregunto chris**

**-bueno..-dije**

**-olvídalo jill eso solo fue un error ,es que tomamos mucho alcohol-dijo chris consolándome **

**-no lo puedo olvidar chris!-dije desesperada mientras me paraba del suelo**

**-pero por que no jill-dijo chris **

**-sabes por que?,por que me quitaste la virginidad imbécil!-dije poniéndome de espaldas mientras soltaba una lagrima**

**-que?-dijo sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie**

**-lo que escuchas chris-**

**-lo siento-dijo arrepentido**

**-y lo peor es que no me acuerdo de nada!-dijo mas alterada-**

**-y a ti te gustaría acordarte-pregunto chris mientras se acercaba a mi**

**-bueno...-**

**-quieres hacer un recuerdo-**

**-a que te refieres-pregunte nerviosa**

* * *

espero que les haya gustado se que me tarde un poco pero aqui esta:D espero sus reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4 "que quieres de mi chris?" parte 1

-**a que te refieres-pregunte nerviosa**

**-me refiero a mañana que nos vamos de paseo con nuestros compañeros ahi puedes hacer recuerdos no?-dijo el haciendo que yo soltara un suspiro de alivio **

**-a ok-dije**

**-a que pensabas que me refería-dijo el **

**bueno..eh...a ti que te importa ahora vete de mi apartamento -dije nerviosa mientras lo empujaba por la espalda**

**ok ok pero yo se caminar solo-dijo es caminando hacia la puerta**

**pero que cochina eres jill estar pensando en cosas indebidas a que mas se iba a estar refiriendo-dije regañandome a mi misma por lo bajo**

**-dijiste algo jill-dijo el dando la vuelta**

**-no no-dije nerviosa**

**-bueno me voy,y de verdad lo siento-dijo de el lado de afuera de la puerta**

**-tranquilo olvídalo-dije para luego trancar la puerta**

**-*suspiro*de verdad no quise hacer eso-dijo chris recostándose de la puerta de jill**

**-cochino-dijo una mujer que paso junto a el y por casualidad era la misma mujer que había escuchado con su hijo aquel gemido**

**-por que siempre cuando me ve esa mujer me dice cochino -susurro el confundido (ustedes ya saben por que )**

**7:00 casa de jill lloviendo..**

**si,si tranquila rebecca yo en una hora me acuesto-dije sentada en mi cama un poco nerviosa ya que chris no me dejaba de mirar desde su ventana mientras hablaba por telefono**

**-pues acuéstate temprano por que nos vamos mañana a las 8:00am-dijo rebecca al otro lado del telefono**

**-sii-respondi**

**-te pasa algo jill o me parece que estas extraña?-**

**-te esperas un momentito rebecca que tengo que haces algo-dije para despues poner mi mano libre en el telefono y caminaba a la ventana y la habria**

**-te sucede algo chris ,que no dejas de mirarme tienes ahi ya como media hora-dije un poco ****brava**

**-a mi? no nada -contesto el sin dejar de mirarme-**

**-entonces deja de mirarme que me estas incomodando -dije mas enojada ya que seguía mirando-espera un segundo-dije poniendo el teléfono otra ves en mi oreja-sabes rebecca tengo que colgar nos vemos mañana a las 8:00am chau-dije para luego trancar el telefono-pero que miras tarado,es que no entiendes que me incomodas **

**-pero que agresividad,es que es un delito ver a una mujer bella -dijo el haciendo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo llegara a mis ****mejillas**

**-crees que soy linda-dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello nerviosa**

**-si y mucho-dijo con una ****sonrisa**

**-bueno,basta deja de jugar conmigo chris,no se como mi mejor amigo puede bromear de esa forma-dije disimulando mi sonrojo para luego trancar la ventana**

**-que me pasa contigo jill-dijo por lo bajo chris con una sonrisa**

_que es el amor realmente?sera solo una forma de hacernos sufrir?o algo que no tiene una explicación lógica?_

**MAÑANA 8:00AM CASA DE REBECCA...**

**-vamos chico que vamos a llegar tarde-decia rebecca montado las maletas al auto con ayuda de brad-oye prima ayúdame ****aquí-pidio ella**

**-voy-respondió ella**

**-oye jill te sientas conmigo en el camino-dijo chris acorralándome contra el auto **

**-pero que te pasa chris estas muy extraño!-dije dispuesta a irme pero el me detuvo tomándome del brazo -suéltame chris-dije furiosa intentando soltarme de su agarra -que quieres de mi-dije **

**-sabes que quiero?-dijo sensualmente acercándose a mi-quiero esto!-dijo para luego atraerme a el y besarme a la fuerza ,comencé a golpearlo el el hombro con mi mano libre para que me soltara,cada ves los golpes se volvían mas lentos y suaves alta que comencé a corresponderlo no estaba muy segura de por que lo estaba haciendo pero mis labios se movían solos junto con los de chris...cada caria ...cada beso..cada roce **

**-para chris-dije entre besos-para**

**-lo siento jill-dijo arrepentido-no se que me paso ...de verdad lo siento-dijo para luego irse**

_eso es el amor,deseo ,confuncion ,adrenalina eso es el amor..un conjunto de emociones humanas que nadie puede controlar algo inexplicablemente nos da felicidad ,algo que nos crea hacer cosas sin razón sin explicación alguna,algo que hace que tu corazón lata mas fuerte de lo normal ,sera ese el tipo de sentimiento que siento por mi mejor amigo?no lo se,pero lo que si se es que..**me gusto ese beso** _

**CASA DE REBECCA EN LA PLAYA ..**

**-rebecca me puedes decir por que invitaste a mi hermana-dijo chris mientras miraba de reojo a claire que conversaba conmigo**

** -que tiene de malo,claire es mi amiga y dijo que quería venir-****respondió**

**-ok como digas-dije para ver como se iba y voltear a mirarme**

**-me percate de la mirada de chris y voltee a mirarlo haciendo que nuestras miradas tristes chocaran, yo gire mi rostro para evitar el contacto visual y luego escuchas la vos curiosa de claire a mi lado**

**-pasa algo entre chris y tu que los veo tan distantes-pregunto claire**

**-No tranquila,no es nada-respondí a claire**

**-oigan chicas ustedes pueden compartir una habitación?-pregunto rebecca-es que me queda solo una habitación**

**-claro no hay ningún problema rebecca-dije con una sonrisa **

**-gracias chicas-dijo para luego irse**

** 12:00 DE LA NOCHE CUARTO DE JILL Y CLAIRE..**

**ya eran las 12 y yo no podia dormir ,así que sali del cuarto con extremo cuidado para no despertar a claire,sali de la casa encontrándome con la playa...**

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5 que quieres de mi chris? parte 2

_Camine hacia la orilla del mar sin dejar de ver la luna,llegue y me senté en la arena tan solo para contemplar la hermosa noche_

**-deberías estar durmiendo es muy tarde-escuche una voz tras mio que reconocí al instante**

**-y tu,no deberías también estar durmiendo es muy tarde..chris-dije mientras sentía como se sentaba junto a mi**

**lo único que escuche de el fue una pequeña risa ,paso unos 4min de silencio _incomodo ,_****habían momentos en el que sentía que la mirada de chris dejaba de ver el horizonte y se posaban en mi ,no voltee ni una ves para no darle el gusto de caer en su trampa que usa con todas las mujeres, primero te mira con esos encantadores ojos marrones para que caigas a sus pies,pero luego te arrepientes para toda la vida,no estoy diciendo que chris sea de esos hombres que una a las mujeres como trapo pero el tienes sus _momentos ._ **

**-oye chris puedo preguntarte algo?-dije para entablar una conversación**

**-si dime-****respondió**

**-por que me besaste -dije haciendo que el se incomodara **

**-bueno si te soy sincero ..no lo se-fue lo único que dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa**

**-eso no es una respuesta..la gente no besa a la gente sin razón dime la verdadera razon -dije un poco enojada por aquella respuesta**

**-no te enojes ...bueno en realidad te bese porque...quería...no se por que ..pero quería besarte-respondió el**

**-solo por querías?...genial-dije escondiendo mi enojo por la respuesta,no se por que pero esa respuesta de había dolido **

**-te ****enojaste?-dijo el acercándose a mi ,divertido **

**-no para nada..por que tendría que enojarme ?-dije intentando disimular mi enojo **

**-te ****enojaste-dijo riendo**

**-claro que no-dije acercándome a el enojada**

**-claro que si..esa no era la respuesta que esperabas verdad? -dijo disminuyendo nuestra distancia -sabes jill has estado muy rara estoy días-dijo volviendo a incorporarse en su puesto **

**_-yo soy la que esta actuando raro? jajaja que risa me das chris_-en realidad no me importa cual seria tu respuesta..buenas noches-dije sin poder esconder mi enojo -quien entiende a los hombres-susurre mientras me iba a la casa**

**-quien entiende a las mujeres -dijo chris confundido mientras miraba como me iba**

**CASA EN LA PLAYA 9:00AM..**

**-despierta jill!-me intentaba despertar claire**

**-coño que quieres claire!-conteste molesta**

**-párate de la cama y ponte tu traje de baño-dijo ella y luego salir del cuarto directo a la playa con su traje de baño puesto-NO TE DEMORES !-grito **

**-que fastidiosa -dije parándome me la cama mientras tomaba mi traje de baño y me adentraba al baño**

**-jill estas aqui-dijo una voz masculina entrando al cuarto-jill..-dijo de nuevo viendo que la puerta del baño estaba medio abierta**

**-vete de aqui mierda! eres un pervertido !-grite cerrándole la puerta en la cara **

**-lo siento-dijo chris mientras se recostaba de la pared-apúrate que tengo que hablar contigo**

**-espera que me termine de poner el bañador-le dije molesta por lo ocurrido antes-**** que quieres-dije saliendo del baño sin interés alguno**

-**_dios que cuerpo!-_dijo en su mente chris observando cada centímetro de este**

**-oye chris mis ojos están aquí arriba-dije levantando la vista de chris**

**-ehh...bueno a lo que venia -dijo nervioso -que queria sabes si..bueno..**

**-esta noche a las 8:00 te espero-dije provocandolo-ah y va a ser una cita de "amigos"-dije haciendo con mis dedos comillas en la ultima frase**

**-que quiso decir con "amigos"-dijo confundido**

**-que ingenuo jjaja-dije en un susurro**

**SE QUE ESTA MUY CORTO SORRY !PERO ES QUE E TENIDO MUCHA TAREA ESTOS DIAS ! EL PRÓXIMO CAP SERA MAS LARGO LO PROMETO **


	6. Chapter 6

ya se quien eres tu, capitulo 5 bueno hoy me adelante y en ves de subirlo mañana lo subiré hoy espero que sea de su agrado

CITA DE CHRIS Y JILL PLAYA 9:00PM

-entonces esta es una cita de "amigos" no?-pregunto chris sentado junto ami en la arena

-si-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro -sabes esto me recuerda a la ves que estuvimos sentados en la playa hace unos dias-dije quitándome unos cabellos cortos que molestaban en mi rostro el solo contesto con una dulce sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme ,ya me estaba empezando a poner incomoda ojala no dañe mi plan.

_quieren saber cual era ese plan ,pues claire ,rebecca y yo querías averiguar si chris estaba enamorado de mi y tenia un plan pero se arruino por completo _

**Después de decir aquello Chris comenzó a incomodarme ya que no me quitaba de encima sus ojos marrones, yo para intentar que apartara su vista le pregunte-pasa algo?-dije con una sonrisa**

**-no solo es que ….estas muy linda-contesto el para lograr lo que tanto temía "ablandarme" había fracasado en mi plan ya no podía hacer nada para remediar lo sucedido chris logro entrar en mi corazón .**

_-Quien eres tu, que me aferras a la vida con tus hilos invisibles y me das la_ _bienvenida ,quien eres tú que me salvas sin pedirlo y me llenas de misterios ,quien eres tú que apareces de repente y no mides lo que sientes solo das amor presente?._

_-__**te necesito…**_**-pensé mientras sentía mi respiración entre cortada y los latidos de mi corazón mucho mas rápidos, el sonido de las olas golpeando las rocas, la cálida brisa moviendo mi cabello castaño, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas al escuchar tan dulces palabras salir de los labios de chris**

**-me dejarías besarte…."amiga" -dijo perdiéndose en mis ojos azules, sin dejar de reducir el espacio entre nuestros labios hasta llegar un punto que nuestros labios se daban varios roces entre si, para que el terminara depositando y ligero y suave beso en mis labios…fue como el beso anterior incluso hasta mejor. Por instinto cerré los ojos para disfrutar de sus labios al igual que el disfrutaba de los míos. Cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía más intenso más apasionado hasta llegar un momento que me falto el oxígeno y abrí ligeramente mis labios dejando que chris aprovechara aquel momento para saborear mi boca por el interior.**

_-Ya sé quién eres, lo supe en tu mirada en tus ojos y en tus besos tan dulces como el más simple regreso que se enciende mi corazón, ya sé quién eres tú la tierra pudo abrirse entre sembrado desde lejos y al fin puedo ser flor entre tus besos que mojan mis labios de amor._

**-oye espera..-dije al sentir como chris me acostaba en la fría arena**

**-lo siento solo me deje llevar..-dijo el con intención de levantarse pero yo lo detuve **

**-no espera…lo que quería decirte es que deberíamos ir a un lugar más cómodo-dije con una sonrisa y consiguiendo como respuesta la misma sonrisa. Estaba comprobado chris había arruinado mi plan por completo ahora yo había caído en su trampa.**

**-ven!-dijo el mientras se ponía de pie y tomándome por debajo de las piernas y mi tomándome del cuello para cargarme y llevarme a la casa por suerte no había nadie en esta todos se habían ido en grupo dejándonos solos a Chris y a mí por eso es que estábamos aquí juntos y terminando de esta manera tan vergonzoso aunque no lo demostrara.**

**-y a donde me llevas-le pregunte a chris mientras rodeaba con mis brazos su cuello para sostenerme y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa**

**-a mi cuarto-dijo sin la mínima vergüenza creándome una carcajada. Al llegar al cuarto él me deposito en la cama para luego el recostarse sobre mi haciéndome una pregunta-hoy si estas cuerda?-me pregunto recordando aquella ves que ocurro una accidente entre nosotros ,pero mi respuesta era muy simple-totalmente cuerda chris-realmente no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba solo estaba segura que lo deseaba ,lo necesitaba junto a mi es posible que iba arrepentir al día siguiente pero eso ahora no me importaba-bésame..-dije acercándome a el y recibiendo lo que pedía, un dulce beso en los labios y luego una en el cuello que causo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina y cerrara los ojos…(lo siento pero no soy muy buena haciendo lemon así que lo dejo asta aquí)**

**AL DIA SIGIENTE…**

**TOC TOC-sonaba al otro lado de la puerta donde dormíamos chris y yo –chris despierta…sabes donde esta jill!-sonó la vos de una pelirroja**

**-mierda-dijo chris mientras se sentaba en la cama **

**-ahora como me voy-dije sosteniendo con mis dos manos la sabana que tapaba mi intimidad **

**-no se hermana!-le respondió **

**-ok…-dijo para que luego yo comenzara a colocarme la ropa, al terminar me dispuse a irme aprovechando de que claire no se encontraba cerca pero fue detenida por Chris quien me beso en los labios y luego preguntar-amigos…?-y consiguiendo como respuesta-amigos..pero de los especiales-conteste y luego mirarlo a los ojos-me das otro beso de amigos-como negarme si me lo pide de esa manera tan tierna-me encantara..-respondí para luego darle el último beso en ese momento.**

**3 HORAS DESPUES…**

**Me senté en las escaleras de la entraba observando el mar mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido quien iba a imaginar que terminaría en la cama con mi mejor amigo aunque todo ya había quedado claro en cuanto nuestra relación no creo que lo pueda tratar igual que antes.**

_Desangelada me hablas en medio de toda la nada, tan despojada me amaste y un día me diste tu alma._

**-Oye jill donde estabas anoche ya que cuando llegamos no estabas en la habitación –me pregunto rebecca fingiendo como si no se habían enterado de lo ocurrido**

**-bueno…-dije pensando una buena escusa pero no era necesario ya que con solo mirar su rostro supe que ya se había enterado, como? No se-como te enteraste-dije en un suspiro**

**- bueno hace como 2 horas no estoy muy segura me dirigía a mi cuarto y pude ver como tú y Chris se devoraban a besos, creo que eso fue muy imprudente –dijo en forma de burla**

**-no pienses mal él y yo seguimos siendo amigo-dije aclarando **

**-Si y esos fueron besos de amigos-comento ella con sarcasmo **

**-te estoy hablando enserio-dije molesta por su sarcasmo **

**-bueno, bueno…si tu lo dices te creo-dijo ella-y claire lo sabe-me pregunto algo que yo negué **

**-ella no se tiene que enterar, nadie se tiene que enterar-dije siendo más especifica **

**-Tranquila no diré nada-contesto ella con una sonrisa-oye estas segura que no lo amas?**

**-rebecca ya te dije "el amor ya no es para mi"-**

**-si pero el sexo si-**

**-cállate lo dices como si yo me estuviera acostando con medio mundo-**

**-no pero si con tu mejor amigo eso es peor-**

**-soy una sucia-**

**-no solo tú, Chris también-**

**-no me estas animando-**

**CONTINUARA….**


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7 "llorar" parte 1

**quiero ponerle un poco de drama si no les molesta ajajajaj**

Ya eran las 7:00 y nuevamente llegaba tarde al trabajo ,chris como siempre, me llamo para preguntarme si quería que la llevar y eso siempre ha sido así hasta antes que tuviéramos este tipo de relación sexual amistosa, que es realidad no iba mal hasta ahora .al bajar del edificio puede ver a chris esperándome con su auto ,yo me monte mientras que le pedía disculpas por la tardanza y me quitaba mi boina que me molestaba un poco.

Voltee para mirar a chris y en vez de encontrarme con sus ojos me encontré a sus labio sobre lo míos, yo sin poder negarme a unos de los mejores besos de chris lo correspondí sin ningún problema, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el beso…Después de varios segundos de comenzar a besarnos pensé que si alguien nos llegaba a ver podría descubrirse todo sobre su relación y que "amistosa"

-oye chris espera-dije intentado separar mis labios de los de el pero no me dejaba-alguien nos puede ver-seguía insistiendo

-y que?-contesto chris sin pensarlo bien

-que nos van a descubrir –seguía insistiendo para detenerlo

-tienes razón –admitió dándose cuenta lo que estaba habiendo y separándose de mi-vamos-dijo por ultimo para arrancar el auto

RACOON CITY OFICINAS DE LOS -S.T.A.R.S …

Al llegar me despedí de chris con un beso en la mejilla y comencé a caminar a mi oficina ,cuando en el camino me encontré a claire esperándome sentada en una silla, al verme se puso de pie y me dijo-te estaba esperando-dijo la pelirroja enojada, no sabía por qué la razón del enojo pero no podía ser nada bueno .

-sucede algo claire-pregunte preocupada

-bueno estaba buscando algo en el cuarto de chris y por casualidad pude encontrar esto-dijo mostrándome un pendiente

-con que ahí estaba…-susurre

-dijiste algo-dijo todavía con el seño fruncido

-no ..bueno ..yo-dije muy nerviosa

-que hacia este pendiente tuyo ahí?-dijo ella pero al ver que no respondía me hiso otra-tu y mi hermano tienes algo?-dijo todavía con el pendiente en mano

-que!?-dije en un chillido con una sonrisa falsa-como crees no digas tonterías claire- seguía diciendo con mi risa falsa

-mmmm…porque es, que no te creo nada-dijo claire

-Jill!-me llamo barry,el siempre sacándome de apuros

-ya voy barry!-conteste-bueno claire me tengo que ir hablamos luego…lo siente-me excuse y camine asta Berry mientras claire me decía-me debes una respuesta valentine!

-Ahora que asiste jill que claire te estaba regañando –me dijo Berry con cara de "otra vez valentine"

-Bueno…-dije nerviosa

-vero que no quieres que lo sepa asi que no insistiré pero te advierto que si te vueles a meter en problemas esta vez no te salvare –dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro y luego irse

Después de un rato la hora de trabajo estaba a punto de culminar y yo todavía tenía que llevarles unos documentos al jefe wesker así que comencé a caminar a su oficina lo más rápido posible con los archivos en mano, en realidad no estaba muy segura de que decían aquellos archivos porque estos papeles me lo había entregado brad , solo pude leer un pedazo que decía que era una misión a una tal mansión Spencer para en equipo bravo, no era de preocupar ya que yo soy del equipo alpha .

Al pasar justo al cuarto del conserje pude ver con esta se abría y una mano me jalaba hacia dentro de esta y cerraba la puerta nueva mente ,al mirar bien aquel cuarto pude ver a chris parado frente a mi quedando posicionada de espaldas a la puerta y el de lado de los artículos de limpieza.

-chris no pued..-dije pero fue cayada por los dulces labios de chris no pe opuse ya qu tenia tantas ganas de besarlo ,después de barios segundos besándonos me separe de el riendo un poco ya que me estaba dando cuenta de algo un poco chistoso..

-que pasa-pregunto confundido chris

-es que me estoy dando cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo que estamos juntos,nos estamos besando –dije mirándolo a los ojos aun con una sonrisa en los labios

-y es que no te gusta?-pregunto el con una sonrisa al igual que yo

-bueno no me quejo –dije en broma

-me esta queriendo decir que beso mal-dijo siguiendo mi juego

-bueno..-seguí bromeando

-yo te voy a enseñar como besa chris redfield-dijo el para luego volverme a besar mientras me apegaba más a el, después de un rato ahí se pudo escuchar la chillido de la puerta abriéndose encontrándonos con un conserje muy confundido, chris se inclinó un poco a la izquierda para verlo –no ve que esta acupado…estamos haciendo algo aquí-dijo chris al conserje

-no le preste atención …ya nos vamos disculpe –dije girándome un poco para ver de reojo al conserje mientras reía un poco por el comentario de chris –deja las bromas-le susurre a chris mientras reía para luego salir por la puerta pasando junto a conserje que seguía sin decir una sola palabra

-usted aquí no vio nada-dijo chris entregando al conserje un billete de 100 dólares al pasar junto a este. El conserje al tomar el billete mostro una sonrisa eso significaba un "yo no he visto nada"

Termine de hacer lo que me proponía en un principio, llevar los archivos a Wesker. Al llegar toque 3 veces la puerta de la oficina, escuche como el me daba el permiso para entrar tome la manilla de la puerta la gire y entre a la oficina –brad me mando a entregarle estos papeles-dije colocándolos sobre el escritorio –creo que eso es todo –dije dispuesta a irme pero wesker me detuvo con su vos fría misionando mi nombre –jill…-dijo ,yo me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos o mejor dicho a sus gafas negras –si?-pregunte-ya me entere de todo-dijo el, ya sabía a qué se refería pero por si a las dudas le pregunte de que hablaba y consiguiendo como respuesta un-sabes de que hablo-yo dije que no fingiendo mi Confucio mientras decía en mi mente "me atrapo"-lo vi todo, la relación que tienes con chris no es mi problema pero solo te digo que de una vez que pasas esas puertas hacia dentro de las instalaciones nada de relaciones personales todo aquí es trabajo entendido?-dijo wesker con un todo de enfado yo un poco asustada conteste-entendido –dije para luego salir cerrando la puerta y me recostaba de la puerta y pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí dentro-mierda!-dije mientras me quitaba la boina y comenzaba a caminar.

paso el tiempo que faltaba para ir a casa ,Salí de las instalaciones camine hasta la calle y me coloque en el semáforo esperando que cambiara a rojo después de unos cuanto segundos de espera escuche una voz masculina a lo lejos me gire y pode ver a chris un poco lejos agitando su brazo ,le di una sonrisa correspondiendo la de el comenzó a caminar hacia mí, cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de mí se escuchó una gran camioneta tocando la corneta yo me gire borrando aquella sonrisa mientras guardaba mi celular en mi bolsillo ,al pasar junto a mí una puerta se abrió y unos brazos me jalaron por la cintura adentrándome a ella mientras miraba a chris y miraba su rostro de asombro y susto-jill!-se escuchó su voz gritar.

Me habían colocado un saco en la cabeza así que no podía ver nada, sé que tenía a un hombre junto a mí que sostenía mis brazos para que no intentara algo, no se escuchaba nada era como si fuéramos por una calle desierta. El hombre junto a mi quito el saco de mi cabeza mientras que me adaptaba a la luz parpadee barias beses y al aclarare mi vista pode notar que íbamos por un puente pero lo extraño era que en aquel puente no se encontraba ningún auto excepto nosotros gire mi rostro para poder ver el conductor ya que quería saber quién era y también porque iba a una velocidad exagera al mirar a esa persona me quede anonadada ya que no podía creer quien era –papá…-dije – que carajo haces-seguía hablando

-nos vamos hija-dijo mi padre

-pero que dices…déjame bajar!-dije enojada

-nos vamos dije!-me grito el

-yo no me voy contigo a ningún lado déjame bajar!-grite muy enojada

-es por ese chico no?como es que se llama?chris no?-dijo el casi con certeza de lo que decía

-el no tiene nada que ver con esto, el no es nada mío para que sea la razón. Solo es que no quiero irme de acá y menos con un ladrón!-conteste histérica

-tu te vienes conmigo!-me ordeno el

-para el maldito auto!-dije ya al extremo del enfado, gire mi cabeza hasta enfrente de la autopista fijándome que a varios metros la puente no tenía continuación y había una aviso que decía PELIGRO PUENTE ROTO! –papá mira!-dije señalando al lugar donde no había puente

-pero que mierda ¡-dijo presionado el freno pero por mala suerte este no quería servir

-detente!..-le dije

-no funciona!-me grito

Pasaron varios segundos y ya estábamos como a 9 metros de la ruptura pensé por un segundo y diciéndole a mi padre- adiós dirk..-dije cuando ya nos encontrábamos a 5 metros de este, golpee al hombre a mi lado en el estómago con mi codo "primera vez que me alegraba de haber tomado esas clases por un año de defensa personal" abrí la puerta del auto y salte cayendo en el suelo dando varias vueltas y llegando al borde donde estaba roto el puente y quedando colgando sosteniéndome del borde con mis manos mientras veía como el auto donde se encontraba mi padre y aquel hombre caían en el auto al mar que estaba debajo del puente . Pasaron varios minutos intentado subirme a la calle pero no resistía mas mis manos comenzaban a soltarse, escuche un auto arriba y pude saber que se trataba de chris ya que el grito mi nombre –aquí chris!-le conteste a chris para que supiera donde me encontraba mientras intentaba resistir lo más posible .

-dame tu mano!-dijo el ayudándome a subir, al subir me senté en el suelo junto con chris mientras mis ojos no dejaban de salir lagrimas lo abrace con todas mi fuerzas mientras él me correspondía –jill te amo no me vuelvas a dar un susto así-había dicho te amo?, no sé pero lo único que me importaba era tenerlo a mi lado ahora.

**espero que les guste lo termine lo mas rápido que puede jejej me falta hacer la segunda parte y tengo muchas ideas pero lo subiré la semana que viene bye espero sus reviews :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 llorar parte 2

Espero que les guste!

Me encontraba en la sala de mi casa sentada en el sofá en ropa interior tomándome una taza de café mientras chrir dormía en mi cama, había pasado la noche conmigo no solo haciendo lo que ustedes saben que, si no también apoyándome por lo que había pasado el día anterior, ahora mi padre se encontraba en el hospital al borde de la muerte los doctores no creen que pueda resistir mas pero no estoy preparada para otra mala noticia no ahora.

Al terminar mi café puse la taza en el lavado y me dirigí nuevamente al cuarto donde dormía placenteramente chris, al entrar encontré a chris parado frente a la mesita de noche en bóxer revisando su celular me acerque a el sigilosamente para que se diera cuenta que me encontraba detrás de él, me pare tras de él esperando que terminara lo que hacía y volteara.

El al terminar coloco su celular nuevamente en la mesita y se propuso a voltear pero se dio cuenta que yo estaba tras de el mostro un sonrisa y dijo-donde estará jill?-pregunto en voz alta sarcásticamente para luego darse la vuelta rápidamente y robarme un beso

-oye-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego sentir otro beso de chris-siempre me alegras el día-le diré con una gran sonrisa –pero hay que ir a trabajar así que me voy a bañar-dije dándome la vuelta

-sabes que te ves linda en ropa interior –me dijo chris sentándose en la cama

-lo se chris, lo se-conteste en broma mientras caminaba al baño

Chris y yo terminamos de cambiarnos y listos para partir al trabajo, chris fue a tomar su celular mientras yo me colocaba mi boina y habría la puerta, al abrirla me encontré a claire enojada tomando al vecino de la oreja al ver esto grite a chris-chris tienes visita!-le grite sin dejar de mirar a claire y al vecino-lo siento de verdad esta chica me apunto con un arma ahhh!-confeso desesperado mientras claire lo jalaba más por la oreja.

-quien es ji…oh-dijo chris mientras se acercaba a la puerta y encontrándose con el rostro de su hermana

-pensaron que no me iba a enterar –dijo ella mientras soltaba al vecino y lo dejaba con una oreja roja

-no quieres pasar-dije con una sonrisa falsa que se notaba y mucho

-es lo mínimo que puede hacer mi mejor amiga después de mentirme –dijo entrando mientras yo trancaba la puerta y escuchaba decir al vecino-ojala te jodan!-algo que me molesto pero esos no eran momentos para pelear con el vecino

-quiero que me digan todo y sin mentir-dijo sentándose en el sofá y muy enojada-por que no me dijeron que tenía una relación

-porque no es exactamente una relación –dije nerviosa

-a que se refieren –pregunto confundida-es que no están enamorados?

-en realidad no…nosotros solo tenemos sexo-dijo chris sin el mínimo de vergüenza

-un momento entonces son así como amigos con derechos-pregunto ella

-si lo miras de ese modo, si puede ser-dije

-asquerosos!-dijo claire parándose de un solo salto del sillón y sorprendiéndonos a mí y a chris y comenzando a caminar a la puerta mientras nosotros la seguíamos con la mirada –y les informo uno no se acuesta con alguien sin estar enamorado dijo saliendo y serrando la puerta

-y tu como lo sabes!-grito chris

-porque me acosté con steves!-dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta enojada y luego serrándola de nuevo, confesando eso sabía que para chris era una puñalada en el pecho

-no lo tomo tan mal-dije cruzando los brazos mientras seguía mirando la puerta-chris..-susurre al ver a chris desmallado en el suelo junto a mi realmente le causo daño aquella noticia

-se escuchó abrirse de nuevo la puerta pero esta vez era el vecino con sus comentarios fuera de lugar –tu hermana esta buena-chris al escuchar eso se sentó y tomo lo primero que vio y lo lazo en dirección a el pero este cerró la puerta y el objeto impacto contra la puerta rompiéndose en mil pedazos luego de esto el volvió a su posición anterior, acostado en el suelo.

-si fue terrible-admití volviendo a girar mi rostro a la puerta.

Pasaron las horas y chris se mejoró pero por lastima ahora chris y claire estaban peleados y todo era mi culpa todo por mi culpa, ahora no se qué voy a hacer, acabar con la relación sexual amistosa que tenemos su hermano y yo? sí creo que eso es lo mejor.

Al momento que la jornada laboral había acabado estaba preparada para hablar con chris ,me dirigi a mi casa dispuesta a cambiarme y llamar a chris para encontrarnos mi decisión ya estaba tomada no sería un estorbo para claire no quería crear problemas entre ellos.

Me coloque una falda que me llegaba a un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa y por ultimo unos zapatos, cepille mi cabello corto tome un bolso pequeño guardando mi celular y mis llaves de la casa Salí de mi casa y comencé a caminar al parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí ,mi celular comenzó a sonar saqué mi celular del bolso mientras caminaba atendiendo con un simple "alo" comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia así que me apresure a llegar al parque mientras recibía la llamada .

POV CHRIS

Camine por toda la estación buscando a jill, pregunte a cada persona que vi hasta que se me ocurrió que era posible que rebecca una de sus amigas más cercanas supiera donde se encontraba, barias personas me habías dicho que había salido temprano otros y que no había venido pero eso era imposible ya que yo había llegado con ella al trabajo. Camine en dirección a el escritorio de rebecca cundo la vi pude notar un tristeza y preocupación en su rostro me acerque y le pregunte que le sucedía subió lentamente su rostros y me dijo en un susurro-jill..-yo con preocupación le pregunte si le había pasado algo-si chris…más bien a si padre-dijo limpiando sus lágrimas-su padre murió …ella esta devastada me contó que estaba caminando por la calle y recibió una llamada del hospital y bueno..-pregunte desesperadamente que si sabía dónde se encontraba ella me comento que me diría pero que solo él lo iba a saber-está en el parque cerca de su apartamento-después de que ella me dijo donde se encontraba le di las gracias y Salí directo aquel parque.

Llegue al parque i comencé a buscar a jill con la vista se me dificultaba un poco ya que está cayendo una tormenta, entre a este y pude ver a jill en el puente del lago tomando la baranda con todas sus fuerzas mientras cada una de sus lágrimas caían al lago creando ondas en el agua mientras que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia, se veía tan débil, triste y sobre todo…_sola_. Me acerqué a ella a pasos cortos posicionándome detrás de ella, empapado bajo la lluvia tome su cintura abrazándola por detrás ella al sentirme se dio la vuelta y se aferró a mi camisa colocando su cabeza en mi pecho. Sentí me camisa húmeda en ese momento supe que su llanto había aumentado, se escuchaba sus gemidos de sufrimientos al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la lluvia caer-no llores por favor…-dije abrazándola más fuerte, al escuchar a mi amiga así me partía el corazón. Pase varias veces mi mano por su cabello castaño intentado de que dejara de llorar.

Paso una hora y lleve a jill a casa, ella llego y me dijo que trancara la puerta al entrar yo obedecí y la tranque ,luego de hacer esto seguí a jill a su cuarto ella dejo sus cosas y se acostó en la cama de lado mientras que yo me acostaba tras de ella y la abrazaba por detrás-tu no me vas a dejar verdad..?-pregunto ella con dificultad que fue causada por la tristeza-como puedes decir eso jill..-nunca te dejare sola-le susurre al oído-deja de pensar en esas cosas y descansa –le susurre nuevamente ella al escuchar eso cerro los ojos y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba profundamente dormida al igual que yo lo estuve en varios minutos después de ella.

**Bueno les traje por adelantado el siguiente es que me inspire en u solo día y lo termine completo jajajaaj (no tengo oficio -.-) espero sus comentarios que opinan**


End file.
